


Artwork 'So This Is Love'

by Ouishie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Illustration, Multi, Sherlock - Freeform, artwork, digitalart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouishie/pseuds/Ouishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: Onceinabluemoon0013<br/>Title: So This is Love<br/>Orphaned at a young age, Molly Hooper now works as a palace maid under the strict supervision of the palace's head of staff, Mrs. Prince. Her love for science is rivalled only by that of his royal highness, Prince Sherlock. The queen has declared that Sherlock has two weeks to find himself a wife, or she will announce his engagement to a neighboring country's princess. Determined to wriggle his way out of marriage, Sherlock decides to find a woman to be his fake fiance, and who would be better than his best friend, Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork 'So This Is Love'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon0013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onceinabluemoon0013).




End file.
